


Failed Submissions

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: These are just a collection of rejected stories that I've stopped trying to submit anywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in March for a flashfiction online magazine. Looking at it now, I hate it. It was a learning experience though. I only submitted it to one place, because when I got it back I couldn't stand it and now I don't think it's worth trying to fix or submit somewhere else.

“The nebulous void calls, oppressive bronze captures, and the mind slowly decays.” Those words are her only refuge now, in a world of complete dissimilarity to her. The room she dwells in is bare, the people who care for her are mute and cold, she nothing more than and shadowed phantom reflecting past failures and the limits of humanity. At least the fairies keep her company, in this colorless room, every morning they stain the walls for her, giving her a glimpse at the fantastic, before it fades into restricting mundanity.

“You saved everyone!” they say, “We are grateful.” They try to tell her of the amazing feats she performed long ago, before the world was reset. She doesn’t remember, all she knows is this old frail body. The fairies show their kind thoughtful faces, little gifts of the sweetest fruit in the world that makes the pain in her joints and congestion in her chest fade away for a short time.

No one else can talk to the fairies, most believe it is the result of her faltering mind. When the nurse comes the old woman is curled in the corner, whispering of the bronze room and fatal choice. “Save all and suffer. Save self and die in bliss”, her methodical chant. She’ll come out of it eventually, page the doctor, time to up the medication. Mary, the old woman, continues to rock and chant as the nurse turns down the bed, when a silent calm comes over her and she smiles at her phantom friends. No one knows why Mary is there, she seems to have come with the hospital, always been here, always will be.

The tormented hell of a fractured mind creates terrifying yet familiar realms in the land of dreams. She relives past terrors, or were they real? Frightening notions of a young girl robbed of youth and sanity, nameless and forgotten repeats in echoing despair. It’s not right. Nothing about this is right. A chilling sweat coats her form as she lays in bed, thrown from her nightmare. Restraints are her only comfort from the black box phantoms. A dark fantasy that mirrors her reality as rain hits the tiny window of her cell. The fairies can’t help her now.

A storm swells as pandemonium breaks out in her home, the nurses neglect procedure and she is free to move. A wild jungle of the forgotten sings tunes of anarchy and agony. Little fragments come together to form a behemoth of the broken, of which she is excluded. A roof top sanctuary calls her, a portal awaits with sparkling friends and kind words. “Come! We will treat you as you should. You will be free with us!” Honey flavored promises caress her ears and all looks shimmering and golden, a kingdom for her. The sweet fairies dangled an abandoned potion and she is stricken with memories of near unrecognizable vows. A sad smile graces her lips, rejection, and time restarts.

She stands on a rooftop, of a building she doesn’t know. People clad in white approach her, soothing sounds emit from them. Fuzziness embodies her senses. A vague notion of abandonment fills her, tears steak her face. The people in white escort her off the roof and back to her room.

END


End file.
